


Disgusting

by erenscutiebooty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, Eren being a little shit, M/M, PWP, Prostate Massage, Rimming, and levi being a stubborn ass, wow tagging porn is so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenscutiebooty/pseuds/erenscutiebooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eren is a gross little shit and Levi absolutely does not enjoy it at all whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self indulgent and unrealistic but I just wanted Levi being a stubborn fucker and Eren eating him out and dont touch me this is so stupid

“Eren.” His tone was low and disinterested, but his intent was clear. “What are you doing?”

Eren hummed against the skin of his back, kneading his shoulders in a silent effort to get him to shut up and relax. Levi sighed and craned his neck, twisting against the weight of Eren straddling his hips.

“Oi. I’m trying to read.” Eren looked up at him, lips twitching upwards.

“Then keep reading, I’m not stopping you.” That sounded like a challenge to Levi’s ears, and the mirth in Eren’s eyes told him that he was right. Levi raised an eyebrow at him and turned back to his book, adjusting the pillow under his chest and settling comfortably back onto his stomach. Eren returned to what he’d been doing before Levi had interrupted. He kissed just under Levi’s rucked-up shirt, then trailed a line down his spine that left goosebumps along his skin.

Levi had to admit that it felt nice, but his shirt was uncomfortable and he had no doubt that Eren had some serious ulterior motives. He put his book face-down and tugged at the hem of his top, sighing heavily to show how obnoxious having to pull it off was. Eren took it from him, folding it and placing it next to them before Levi could complain any further. Levi tsked, but returned to his book. He was a little curious to see where Eren was going with this, but he refused to let his stupid boyfriend know that.

Eren suddenly bit down on his lower back, sending a surprised jolt through Levi. He soothed the spot with his tongue and Levi acted like nothing had happened. Eren’s hands were roaming up and down his sides and under his chest now, tempting a response, but Levi continued to pretend like Eren wasn’t there. Even when Eren’s hips subtly ground into his ass, pushing him into the mattress.

Now Eren fiddled with the waistband of his sweatpants. His hands followed the slope of his hips, slipping between Levi’s body and the bed. The tips of his fingers dipped into his pants, skirting teasingly over his skin. Levi shuddered and his hips lifted minutely, a chance Eren took swift advantage of. He yanked Levi’s pants and boxers down, sliding them off and leaving them by his shirt. Levi made a noise of protest, glancing back icily at him. Eren caught his gaze and simply grinned, tongue flicking over his lips.

Levi scowled at his book, forcing himself to pay attention to the words on the page. It was hard to focus with Eren shifting around, though. His hands were kneading Levi’s ass now, his teeth skirting up and down the base of his spine. One hand slid around to his front, fingers brushing over his cock and making him twitch. Levi felt himself growing hard and it was tempting to rut forwards into the comforter.

Then Eren’s weight was gone from the bed. Levi turned the page, stubbornly pretending to read. He picked up the sound of a drawer opening and closing, and then Eren was back, pushing his knees apart and lifting Levi’s hips so his ass was in the air. Levi waited, worrying the corner of his bottom lip between his teeth.

Instead of fingers like he’d expected, though, he felt Eren’s hands push him apart and his breath ghosting over his entrance. Levi stiffened, hands clenching around his book. “What do you think you’re doing?” he hissed, trying to squirm away from Eren. His hands were too firm on his hips to get away, so Levi tried to turned around to glower at him.

Eren pressed a kiss to the very base of his spine. “Trust me, you’ll like this.” Before Levi managed to fully turn around and whap him in the head, his tongue was on him, rubbing circles around the edge of his hole.

“Oh my god,” Levi snapped. “Fuck no. Eren, get off, that’s disgusting.”

Eren pulled back, chuckling like the idiotic motherfucker he was. “Shut up, Levi. Just wait. I told you to trust me.” His head dipped back down, and the tip of his tongue pushed into him. Levi released a hot breath, much to his chagrin, and pointedly glared at his book again.

Eren was good with his tongue and, although the sensation was utterly strange, it was admittedly good. “Where the hell did you learn this?” The jab was meant to sound accusing, but the words came out too breathy. So much for that. Eren didn’t answer, simply pushing his tongue further into Levi’s ass.

One of his hands left his hip, and a moment later a slicked finger was pressing in alongside his tongue. Levi made a muffled noise in his throat, panting through parted lips. Eren wiggled his finger, slowly working it deeper and deeper. Levi’s head dropped, his forehead pressing against his now forgotten book. He swallowed back his voice, fingers curling and uncurling in the sheets.

Fuck, it felt good. Eren’s tongue was hot and wet inside of him, coupled with two of his fingers now, stretching him and making his breath come in hot puffs. He was too prideful to outwardly let Eren know just how good this was starting to feel, but he couldn’t hide the trembling in his thighs or the occasional twitch of his hips.

And then Eren’s fingers pressed directly into his prostate, tearing a hoarse cry from Levi’s throat. His back arched and his hips rocked back, desperately searching the feeling again. “F-fuck,” he gasped when Eren rubbed his fingers over his sweet spot again and again, sending shocks of pleasure up his spine. His cock throbbed, hot and heavy and untouched between his legs. Levi reached for it, but Eren’s hand was there before his, touching him so lightly it was maddening.

“Eren,” he whined- whined, for fuck’s sake. He was keening, because something about Eren’s tongue and his fingers and just him was driving him insane, rapidly pushing him closer and closer to finishing. The feeling was foreign to him- maybe he could use that to excuse his being so close to cumming already. His book was forgotten and had fallen shut, his legs trembled and his hips rocked even in Eren’s grip. “Fuck, mmh, close- I’m close.”

Eren’s fingers thrusting harshly against his prostate combined with his hot tongue was probably enough to get him off (which was embarrassing to admit), but Eren closed his fist around Levi’s cock and started stroking him roughly and his tongue was in his ass and fuck that was it. “F-fuck...cumming!” Levi’s eyes rolled back in his head and his back arched as he came, trembling under Eren’s hands and clenching at the sheets. He gasped a slur of curses and “Eren”s before collapsing onto the mattress again.

It took him a few minutes of lying boneless, chest heaving, to fully come down from his high. He hadn’t expected to come so hard or so quickly. Damn Eren and his stupid, talented mouth. Levi turned his head, finding Eren watching him, who broke out into a grin when their eyes met.

“How was it?” Levi opened his mouth and managed a hoarse groan in response. Eren laughed. “See, I told you.” Levi opted to look away, sulking until his eyes fell on the bulge between the other’s legs. He licked his lips and jutted his chin at it.

“What about you, eh?” He chose to ignore how wrecked his voice sounded.

Eren shrugged. “I can take care of myself, if you’d rather read,” he teased. Levi considered doing just that to spite him, but he felt it was only fair that Eren fall apart like he just had. So, he crawled down the bed to get in between his knees and yanked Eren’s boxers down and grabbed his cock, earning a lovely gasp quickly followed by a moan as Levi licked from his balls to his head. He pressed hot, open mouthed kisses down the side of his shaft before taking him into his mouth. He used his tongue to his advantage, swirling it around.

Eren’s hands carded through his hair. “Fuck, I’m already…I’m not gonna last long if you do it like that,” he groaned. Levi pulled away, smirking at him.

“That’s the point, dumbass.” He ducked down again, giving a particularly hard suck that had Eren’s hips bucking up. He pushed him back down, holding him against the bed so he could avoid gagging. Eren moaned again, louder this time, and tightened his grip on Levi’s hair. Levi swallowed around him, letting him hit the back of his throat, and hummed. Eren cried out, encouraging him to bob his head up and down at a faster pace. When Levi looked up, he found Eren looking back at him through half-closed eyes. His mouth was hanging open, gasps and moans falling freely from his lips. His reactions were so genuine, so delicious that Levi realized he would probably get hard again if he didn’t finish this soon.

It was a gentle graze of his teeth that sent Eren over the edge, spilling into Levi’s throat with a choked yelp. He swallowed and gently pulled away, tongue swiping out to catch a stray drop. Eren had flopped like a doll, staring up at the ceiling while he caught his breath. Levi sidled up next to him, slinging one arm over his stomach and nuzzling his throat. Eren hummed contentedly and yawned. “That was nice.”

“Don’t you dare fall asleep,” he grumbled. “You have a date with an entire tube of toothpaste.”

Eren rolled his eyes, stretching his arms out above his head. “It wasn’t that gross, Levi. Go take a shower if you’re gonna complain about dirty things.”

Levi sat up, pushing his damp hair away from his forehead. “Maybe I will.” He slid off the bed, finding his knees to be a little wobbly. “And maybe I’ll forget to shut the door.” He didn’t glance back, but by the sound of rustling sheets behind him, he could tell Eren was going to take up on his invitation.


End file.
